


Christmas party Take 2

by SansLover_Sarah



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Party, Mentions of alcohol, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover_Sarah/pseuds/SansLover_Sarah
Summary: thedarthdude basically helped (wrote) me on my christmas party in the void. Based on a comic by loverofpiggies.





	Christmas party Take 2

*U.S Sans meets Geno Sans*

U.S Sans: Hi there! Are you ok?

Geno Sans:  _ Um… yea i guess _

U.S Sans: Are you sure you look like you're having a bad time.

Geno Sans:  _ Yea i'm sure. Not much can be done for me. _

U.S Sans: Well here’s something that always helps!

*U.S Sans gives Geno Sans a hershey's kiss*

Geno Sans:  _ Um... Thanks i guess. _

 

*Switches over to Underfell Papyrus and Underfell Sans as they are having a heated argument*

U.F Sans:  **but boss what did we come here for?**

U.F Papyrus:  **WE CAME HERE TO SEE IF WE COULD GET ANY OF OUR OTHER SELVES TO HELP US TAKE OVER THE UNDERGROUND!**

U.F Sans:  **but boss all of these people are like not even close to what we are looking for. And wouldn't it be easier if we just stick to the jobs we have? Running a kingdom is a lot of work.**

U.F Papyrus:  **BROTHER, HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU THAT EVEN THOUGH RUNNING IT WILL BE HARD WORK(NOT THAT YOU WILL CONTRIBUTE THAT MUCH)I WILL FINALLY GET ALL I DESERVE IN LIFE! I WILL ACHIEVE FULL ULTIMATE GREATNESS!!!!!!!!!**

 

*Dreamtale Sans walks over to Underfell Sans*

Dream Sans:  hey u.f sans. saw your argument with your bro over there. Are you ok?

U.F Sans: he-he. yeah Boss is kinda pushy sometimes.

Dream:  Ok. if ya wanna talk i'm here for ya buddy.

U.F Sans: cool.

 

*Fresh Sans meets Error Sans

Fresh Sans: hey dude! you freshening up?

Error Sans: jUst Be gLAd yoU ArEn’t wIth GEno.

*Fresh looks over at Geno Sans, who is now sitting mournfully in a corner, twirling the Hershey’s.

Fresh: I’ll fix him someday! You just watch.

*Ink Sans walks over to join the conversation*

Ink:  Hey Error!

Error: heY iNk.

*Paperjam joins the group*

PJ:  i see that everyone is having a great time. Maybe I should go see what Normal Sans and Papyrus brought to the party. 

 

*EVERYONE looks up as a loud crashing noise comes from the general direction of the kitchen*


End file.
